Marowak
|-|Cubone= |-|Marowak= Summary Marowak is the Bone Keeper Pokémon. It's a pure Ground- type. As a Cubone, it was a timid Pokemon that constantly cried over the death of its mother, and wore her skull on its head to hide its face. Upon evolving into Marowak, the skull fuses with its own head, and it overcomes past its sadness to become a tough and savage Pokemon adept at using bones as weapons. It takes vengeance on its natural enemy in Mandibuzz, which preys on Cubone, and its implied that Mandibuzz are responsible for the death of the mother. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, Low 7-C with the Thick Club | At least 7-A, High 7-A with the Thick Club Name: Cubone | Marowak Origin: Pokémon Gender: As a species, it can be either male or female Age: Varies Classification: Pokédex Entry 104/105; Lonely Pokémon; Bone Keeper Pokémon; Ground- type Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Bone; Boomerang Mastery, Bone Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Earth Manipulation, Rage Power, Precognition, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Durability Negation, Sound Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Electricity Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Damage Boost, Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (to a large extent), Sleep Manipulation and rocks Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to Pidgey), Small Town level with the Thick Club (This item doubles Cubone's attack potency) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Dugtrio), Large Mountain level with the Thick Club (This item doubles Marowak's attack potency) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (It is able to dodge electric attacks from Elekid, Electrike and Magnemite) | Relativistic+ (Can keep up with Mandibuzz) Lifting Strength: Class 25 | Class M (Has 4 stars in the power category in the Pokéathlon, same as Swampert) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+, Small Town Class with the Thick Club | At least Mountain Class+, Large Mountain Class with the Thick Club Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ (Can take hits from other members of its species, as well as from Mandibuzz) Stamina: High. Pokémon naturally have high stamina, but Marowak's is said to be even higher than normal Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with its bone. Up to hundreds of meters with Bonemerang and Fling. Kilometers with Ancient Power. Standard Equipment: Thick Club, which doubles the attack of Cubone and Marowak, and a Bitter Berry, which cures confusion. Intelligence: Average normally. High in battle as Pokémon are naturally hardwired for battle, and is a genius in wielding bones as weapons given that it should be far more adept with them than Lucario and has been using them as weapons since birth Weaknesses: Grass-, Ice-, and Water- type moves. Fling, while a powerful move (if the Thick Club is the flung item), makes the user incapable of using the effects of its held item (though this is Game Mechanics, as there's nothing preventing the user from picking up the flung item mid battle). If the flung item is the Bitter Berry, then it does nothing but activate the berry's effect, which serves to do nothing but benefit the opponent. Thrash will leave Marowak confused after it ends its duration (though the Bitter Berry negates the confusion once) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Rock Head:' Marowak doesn't take recoil damage from attacks like Double Edge. *'Lightning Rod:' Electric attacks get drawn to Marowak, which negates the attack (though it would be immune to it anyway) and boosts its special attack. *'Battle Armor:' Marowak's hidden ability. Marowak is immune to critical hits. Moves Via Level-up *'Growl:' Marowak lets out a cry, which lowers the attack of the opponent. *'Tail Whip:' Marowak shakes its tail endearingly, lowering the defense of the opponent. *'Bone Club:' Marowak powerfully clubs the opponent over the head with its bone, potentially causing the opponent to flinch. One of two signature moves of the Marowak line, this is Marowak's favorite move and the one it's most adept at. *'Headbutt:' Marowak performs a headbutt. This attack may cause the opponent to flinch. *'Leer:' Marowak looks at the opponent intimidatingly, which lowers the defense of the opponent. *'Focus Energy:' Marowak gets itself pumped, which increases its critical hit ratio. *'Bonemerang:' Marowak throws its bone like a boomerang so it loops around and hits the opponent twice, striking the opponent on the on the way out and the way back. It's the signature move of the Marowak line, and only said line can learn it. *'Rage:' Marowak attacks the opponent, and its attack increases if its hit after using it. *'False Swipe:' Marowak slashes at the opponent. This move can't defeat an opponent, always leaving them with 1 HP. *'Thrash:' Marowak thrashes about, doing damage to any opponent in range. While it hits hard and continuously, Marowak can't do anything else as long as it's active and will be left confused from fatigue after 2 to 3 turns of usage. *'Fling:' Marowak throws its held item at the opponent. *'Stomping Tantrum:' Marowak stomps the ground in frustration, causing a minor earthquake. If Marowak's previous attack did nothing to the opponent, the power of this move doubles. *'Endeavor:' Marowak lowers the health of the opponent to what Marowak's current health is. Due to the nature of the move, it ignores durability, as it ignores any power advantage the target has over the user. *'Double-Edge:' Marowak performs a life risking tackle that's so powerful, it damages the user in recoil. However, due to Marowak's Battle Armor, it can use the move without the drawback. *'Retaliate:' Marowak attacks in revenge for a fainted ally. This move does double damage if it's used right after the defeat of an ally. *'Bone Rush:' Marowak repeatedly strikes the opponent two to five times with its bone. This was a former signature move of the Marowak line until it was revealed that Lucario and Marowak's archenemy Mandibuzz could use it. Via Breeding *'Ancient Power:' Marowak summons rocks filled with ancient energy and launches them at the opponent. This has a chance to raise all of Marowak's stats. *'Belly Drum:' At the cost of half of its maximum (as opposed to current) health, Marowak maximizes its attack stat. The move is risky, as simply the usage of it if Marowak's health is too low will have it defeat itself. *'Chip Away:' Marowak attacks continually after looking for an opening. This move ignores any changes to the opponent's defense and/or evasion. *'Curse:' Marowak places a curse on itself, which raises its attack and defense at the cost of some speed. *'Detect:' Marowak detects the next move of the opponent and avoids it. Detect can't be used in repetition. *'Double Kick:' Marowak plants two consecutive front kicks into the opponent. *'Endure:' Marowak braces itself, preventing itself from being one shot (within reason), leaving it with only 1 HP. *'Iron Head:' Marowak turns its skull into metal and rams into the opponent headfirst. This attack may cause the opponent to flinch. *'Perish Song:' Marowak sings a death song, which causes all that hear it to be defeated if they don't retreat within the equivalent of 3 turns. *'Screech:' Marowak lets out an ear-splitting screech, which sharply lowers the defense of the opponent. *'Skull Bash:' Marowak tucks its head in for a turn, raising its defense stat in the process, and then slams its head into the opponent for heavy damage. Note: This profile only covers the mainland, still-living version of Marowak. Alolan Marowak and Marowak's Ghost deserve their own profiles. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Bone Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Rage Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Metal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Curse Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Sound Users Category:Orphans Category:Monsters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7